


Peas in a Pod

by pupdemort



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, uhm first time but pls give it a try
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupdemort/pseuds/pupdemort
Summary: The Three Peas in a Pod.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry talaga. Not edited at all 'tong fic na'to so I hope you forgive me. Huhu. Lalo na for the feyk angst, di ko talaga kaya magsulat ng angsty story dahil ako yung umiiyak bandang huli HAHAHAHAHA pero sana magustuhan niyo parin kahit papano. Hehe.

Isang tunog galing sa lamesa ng Park's ang tumaginting sa buong kwarto. Napatingin ang lahat ng bisita, maging ang bagong kasal. Taon? 2030.

Pagtayo ng ina ni Park Chanyeol, bumati muna ito sa lahat upang ipaalam ang nais na gawin sa lahat ng tao. Naka-ngiti, sinimulan na niya ang inihandang mensahe para sa bagong kasal.

"Pasensya na kayo kung biglaan ang pagtawag ko ng pansin sa inyong lahat" Natawa ng mahina si Mrs. Park. 

"Alam kong kanina ko pa dapat ito ginawa, ng magsimulang magbigay ng mensahe ang lahat ng malalapit sa buhay ng bagong kasal. 

Ang cutie-patotie ng Brgy. San Mateo, Byun Park Baekhyun at ang kanyang asawa, si kapreng higante Park Chanyeol ng Brgy. San Martina." 

Ngayon naman, ay malakas na natawa si Chanyeol sa description na ibinigay ng kanyang ina kay Baekhyun habang siya ay nagtatago sa likod ng asawa. Nagsimula ng umingay ang paligid gawa ng malalakas na tawa ng bisita, lalo na ang mga kaibigan nila.

_"Cutie patotie ka pala eh!"_

__

_"Naks! Tangkad mo talaga pards!"_

____

_"cuTiE PaToOtiE foR Da KiPz!"_

_____ _

Hiyang hiya na itinago ni baekhyun ang kanyang mukha sa likod ng asawa habang malakas na pinapalo ito sa braso. Dinig na dinig ang malalakas na pagingit at hiyawan ng tao.

____

"Teka lang, di pa tapos si mama. Kalma muna." Tawa ni Chanyeol.

____

Napangiti naman ang nanay ni Chanyeol at may hinugot na papel sa dala-dalang maliit na bag.

____

"Sa pagkakataong ito, hindi ko mensahe ang maririnig niyo. Bagkus, ang mensahe ng pinaka-mahalagang _**tao**_ sa pamilyang ito." Ani Mrs. Park.

____

Nagtatakang mata ang nakatitig sa kanya habang binubuklat ang papel na mukhang sinhaba ng isang buong bond paper. Medyo lukot na, halatang taon narin ang nagdaan mula ng isinulat at itinago ang papel.

____

Tumikhim muna si mama park at tahimik na humingi ng kapatawaran sa maaaring kalabasan pag tapos niyang basahin ang mensahe.

____

"Tulad ng sinabi ko, hindi mula sa akin ang mensaheng ito, ngunit sa **_taong nagsilbing dahilan_** kung bakit tayong lahat ay nandito."

____

Nanahimik ang lahat ng makitang sumeryoso ang mukha ng matanda at nagsimulang magbasa gamit ang malumanay na boses.

____

_"Hoy! Sana ma-enjoy niyo 'tong maikling kwentong handog ng nagi-isang ako."_ Natawa ang lahat dahil hindi naman bagay para sa boses at edad nito ang ganoong salita.

____

_"Hmm. Saan nga ba ako magsisimula? Doon sa parteng naka-tapak ng tae ng kalabaw si Yeol o yung sumemplang si Baek dahil sa tae ng baka?"_

____

Tawang tawa naman ang lahat, kabilang na ang binanggit sa kwento. May kakaibang nararamdaman ang mga ito at tila sasabog na ang puso sa bilis ng pagtibok. 

____

"Pero wag nalang muna 'yon. Baka may kumakain pa sa inyo, masuka pa. Eww." 

____

Kita sa mukha ng bisita ang aliw dahil habang binibigkas ito ng mama park, eh pilit na ginagaya kung paano nga ba ito babanggitin ng **_taong iyon_**. 

____

_"Simula bata, magkaibigan na kaming tatlo. Hindi mo makikita ang isa na wala ang dalawa. Peas in a pod, kumbaga. Laging magkasama sa kalokohan at damay damay tuwing napapagalitan._

____

__

____

__

____

_Pag tinanong kung sino ang ililigtas kapag tumaob ang bangka, sagot ay si Baekhyun. Bakit? Kasi di marunong lumangoy ang baklita. Myghash, fReN, ilang beses na kami nag-swimming nyan hA."_

____

Napuno ng malakas na halakhakan ang kwadrado, sa pamumuno ng magkakaibigang naka-kita at naranasan first hand ang kinukwento ng mama park. Mas naging kaaliw-aliw naman para sa ibang bisita ang panggagaya ni mama park ng tono at mukha ng **_sumulat ng kwento._**

____

_Lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat, may dalawang tao na ang nagsisimulang kabahan._

____

_"Pero kung ako ang tatanungin? Kaya kong isakripisyo ang sarili ko mailigtas lang silang dalawa sa peligro. Walang nagtatanong pero sasabihin ko parin. Kung may reklamo kayo, gawa nalang rin kayo ng sarili niyong sulat. MyGhAd kAzi talaga._

____

__

____

_Ayun na nga, lumaki kasi ako sa orphanage, yung malapit sa Dodong's Daily Serve? Plug ko narin pala, sarap ng ice cream nila don! Bili kayo, mura na, sobrang sarap pa. Takte, naiiba na yung daloy ng kwento. HAHAHA. (pLs READ wiTH eMosYoOoon)._

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

_Lumaki ako sa orphanage, siguro hanggang 5? Tapos may nag-adopt sakin which gave me the prettiest name of ol. Sa dulo ko na sasabihin, para may trill. eHe. Tapos don ko nakilala sila Yeol. Yung kwento pano? Next time na, di naman mahalaga yun._

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_Fast forward natin konti, mga age 17. Nadiskrasya magulang ko sa isang banggaan dahil may potang lasing na nagdrive sa main road. Sobrang laking dagok sakin non. Halos di na ako kumain at maligo, di narin ako pumasok sa eskwelahan ng dalawang linggo. Fit na for drop out pero dahil sa tulong ng pamilyang Park at Byun, nakayanan ko yung nangyari."_

____

____

____

Sa bahaging ito ng letra, nagsimula ng maging tahimik muli ang nakikinig. Mas lalo na ang magkakaibigan at magkaibigan, na nagsisimula ng ngumiti ng malungkot sa pagisip sa taong yon. At alam na alam na ng bagong kasal kung **_sino_** ito.

____

____

____

Ipinagpatuloy ni mama park ang pagbasa, makikita sa mata ang halo-halong emosyon na nararamdaman.

____

____

____

_"Dahil kay Yeol na di ako tinigilan pakainin at kay Baek na walang sawa akong inaliw, nakabangon ako. Naghabol sa lahat ng bagay sa tulong ng pagka-kaibigan namin._

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_Magtataka paba kayo kung pati sa kolehiyo, eh magkakasama parin kami? Dapat sa puntong 'to, hindi na. Magkakaiba nga lang ang kurso namin. Doon ko narin nakilala yung ibang tao na bumuo ulit sa kung sino ako bago mangyari yon."_

____

____

____

Nagsimulang kabahan ang magkakaibigan, mukhang alam na kung saan patungo ang kwento. Nangi-nginig na si Baekhyun sa loob ng yakap ng asawa, natatakot sa susunod na maririnig. Pinapakalma naman siya ng matangkad, hinahagkan ang ulo at paulit-ulit na sinasabi ang salitang 'Mahal kita' upang mabawasan ang kaba at takot na nararamdaman.

____

____

____

_"Taong 2023, lahat kaming magkakaibigan ay magtatapos na ng kolehiyo, maliban kina Baek at Yeol. Ako, bilang future business man (tiyak, madami pa sanang magiinvest sa business ko).  
Sina yeol naman, taon pa iintayin bago grumaduate dahil ang kursong kinuha nila ay pagdo-doctor. PROUD BESPREN HERE!" _

____

____

____

Tulad ng nasa sulat, ay buong pusong binasa ni mama park ang linyang iyon, na kahit papaano ay nakabawas sa lungkot na nadama sa nangyari sa taong sumulat ng kwento.

____

____

____

_"Niloloko ko pa nga sila, na dapat yung magiging anak ko, si Baek ang magiging doktor dahil pediatrician naman ang kinuha niyang field sa larangan ng pagdo-doktor. Si Yeol naman, sabi ko 'Sana kahit kailan, di kita kailanganing doctor'._

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_Nagtampo pa nga sakin kasi wala naman daw masamang maging surgeon para sa puso. Aba malamang teh, sino ba magkakagustong ikaw yung doktor nila debah. Siguro yung mga nagkaka-kras sayo pero not me, kasi wala akong balak ma-operahan nO."_

____

____

____

Nagsitawanan nanaman ang lahat, lalo na ang kaibigan niya na alam na alam ang kwento. Paano, nagtatampong nagtanong pala si Yeol sa kanila tungkol doon. 

____

____

____

_"Pero klinaro ko naman sa huli na kung aabot man sa puntong iyon, sureball na dapat na siya ang maghahandle sa case ko. Sabi ko pa nga, mag-pinky swear kami sa harap ni Baek para may eye witness. AT! Ito na ang inaabangan niyong parte. Ang pagiibigan ng bagong kasal natin ngayon._

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

_Nagsimulang manligaw si Ethan Chanyeol Park ng San Mateo kay Baekhyun Kenneth Byun ng San Martin, isang taon bago kami tumungtong ng college. Syempre, tuwang tuwa tong mahadera kasi matagal ko ng alam na may gusto siya sa matangkad._

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

_Di lang masabi kasi nga, friends. Dun ko nakita kung gaano ako ka-swerte kasi nakita ko first-hand ang pagbuo ng isang pagibig na walang makakapantay. Nagsimula narin silang lumabas na silang dalawa lang, syempre alone time ng magbebe."_

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

May na-guilty naman sa part na ito dahil alam nilang napabayaan nilang dalawa ang 'Peas in a Pod', ang trio nila. Ngunit, mas maswurte sila rito dahil punong puno ng pagintindi ang puso nito kaya madali lang rin silang bumalik sa dating gawi. 

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

_"Sinagot ni Baekhun si Chanyeol noong June 04, 2021, sa harap ng Dodong's Daily Serve. Ako naman ang nagsilbing photographer nila sa araw na iyon. Malas nga eh, wala manlang bayad. Hay, swerte niyo, kaibigan niyo ko. Jk. Hehe. Sa pagkakataong ito, nagkasabay na ang pagbagsak ng napakaraming gawain sa dalawa._

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

_Pero totoong malakas ang kapit ng pagiibigan, dahil year 2025 na, sila parin. May mga away silang malala, nauuwi pa nga sa di pansinan. Kalaunay, mauuwi sa paghingi ng tawad at oOhlALa moments. TMI so di ko na elaborate._

____

____

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

_Grabe lang talaga bunganga nyan ni Baek, di alam kung ano meaning ng paglaki ng mata ko para patigilan siyang ikwento pano lumuhod."_

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

Binato nanaman ng asaran ang dalawa, lalo na si Baekhyun na hindi ma-deny ang accusations dahil aminado siya rito. Magagawa niya, eh masarap naman talaga ang king sized meaty hotdog ng binata. Sa katotohanan, habang nakayap, may nararamdamang nabubuhay si Baek at tamang tawa lang ang asawa.

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

_"Until it happened. June 03, 2026. Nasaktong free sila ng isang linggo sa med school dahil lahat ng professors nila ay dadalo sa isang international conference sa Canada. Sana ol._

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

_Kaya, nagset ng 3 days getaway ang dalawa at plinanong bumyahe pa-Surigao gamit ang gwapong Jeep ni Yeol. Walang sinabing uulan ng linggong iyon kaya swak na swak talaga para sa dalawa ang alis. Nasa gitna na sila ng daan, walang traffic kaya mabilis ang usad ng lahat._

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_Pero, tulad ng nangyari sa magulang ko, nasangkot rin sila sa bangaan. Pota, fate, is diz ur work? If it is, i very much dislike it."_

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

Nagulat ang lahat dahil hindi naman nila alam ito. Pati narin ang magkakaibigan, nagulat dahil ang alam nilang dahilan kung bakit nawala saglit ang dalawa ay dahil sa pagaaral. Nagtransfer daw sa Amerika para doon ipagpatuloy ang internship. 

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

Napangiti ng maliit ang dalawa at nagsorry sa kanila. Di naman raw sadya, pero yun ang ginustong palabasin ng magulang nila sa di malamang dahilan. _Parehong kinakabahan at naluluha._

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

_"Tanda ko pa non, sobrang lakas ng kabog ng puso ko habang nagmamaneho patungo sa ospital na pinagdalhan sa kanila. Napaka-liit daw kasi ng tsanang mabuhay ang dalawa dahil hindi lang basta bastang salpukan ang nangyari.  
_Pagdating ko sa loob, mabilis kong hinanap ang magulang nila Baek at nagtanong sa kung ano na daw ang mangyayari sa dalawa. Iyak ng iyak ang magulang nila, lalo na si mama byun dahil malala raw ang tama ng aksidente sa katawan ng anak._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

____

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

____

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_Nilapitan kami ng doktor bago simulan ang pago-opera upang malaman ang pupwedeng gawin. Doon, pumasok ang usapang organ transplant, lalo na ng puso at baga. Hindi ko na maintindihan pero ang sabi, sa lagay raw nila, hindi imposible na magkaroon ng ganoong okasyon. Kaya bago pa man daw magsimula, nagabiso na siya na kung kakayanin, tulungan ang ospital na humanap ng donor para sa anak._

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_Pagkatapos non, may lumapit na nurse kela mama park at inexplain na marami rin daw naka-line up na pasyente ang kailangan ng transplant._

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Iyak na ng iyak sila mama park kaya nag-volunteer ako kung pwede ba ako maging donor. Nagulat sila, malamang, buhay na buhay pa ako tas may balak na raw akong idonate agad yung bumubuhay sakin? Nginitian ko nalang sila at sumama na sa nurse._

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Ilang proseso ang nangyari at ng lumabas ang resulta, perfect match daw ako hindi lang para kay baek, pati narin kay yeol. Akalain mo yun? Mukhang itinadhana nga kaming maging magkakaibigan. Sa saya ng narinig, napayakap sakin ng mahigpit ang dalawang mama, nagpapasalamat kasi desido na akong maging donor._

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Pagkatapos noon, hiniling ko nalang na wag sabihin kung ano yung kelangan palitan na parte para sa isa sa kanila para hindi sila panghinaan ng loob at pagbawalan akong maging donor. Ako nalang mismo ang magsasabi, kako._

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Hindi ko alam kung paano pero napapayag ko sila, sa kundisyong sa papel ilalagay ang lahat ng kailangang impormasyon bago ako pumayag na maging donor. Walang pagaatubili, pumirma na ako. Lumipas ang ilang araw, natandaan ko bigla na magpro-propose na nga pala si Yeol kay Baek doon sa dapat na out of town nila._

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Naisip ko na, dahil hindi narin ako makaka-abot sa kasal nila, dito ko na isusulat sa liham na ito ang sasabihin ko sa reception ng kasal bilang best man. Oo, claimed ko na yon kahit pa asa ospital **tayong tatlo** at naghahanda na ako bilang donor._

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Dito ko narin sasabihin ang matagal ko ng sikreto sa inyong dalawa. Yung tagal? Depende nalang kung kelan kayo ika-kasal._

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Ethan Chanyeol Park, salamat sa lahat lahat bro. Mahal kita as a friend. Di ako nagsi-sising natamaan kita ng bola kaya natapakan mo yung tae ng kalabaw. Hehe. Yung memories nating tatlo, lagi mong tandaan at ikwento sa magiging anak niyo ni Baek. Dalhin niyo rin sa Dodong's Daily Serve para naman kumita business ko. Gulat ka 'no? Ako na bagong may-ari non, kaya mas sumikat at nagbranch out na nationwide._

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Alagaan mong mabuti ang baga ko, ha? Dalawa yan, specially made for you. Naks. Pero gago, subukan mo lang manigarilyo, mumultuhin kita forever. Alagaan mong mabuti si Baek ha? Turuan mo narin lumangoy kasi wala ka ng kasama sa pagalalay sa kanya sa tubig._

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Huwag na huwag mong sasaktan yan dahil talagang di ko papatahimikin buhay mo kung ganoon. Hindi ko man nasunod yung pangako kong ikaw ang maghahandle ng operation ko sa puso, rest assured na napunta sa tamang tao yon._

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Baekhyun Kenneth Byun, mahal na mahal kita, higit pa sa pagiging kaibigan. Alam mo naman yun, sinabi ko sayo bago pa umamin si Chanyeol para hindi ako magsisi na hindi ko sinabi sayo. Pero syempre, sinabi ko rin na alam kong mahal mo si Chanyeol kaya di na ako lalabang manligaw sa taong mahal mo._

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Sa sobrang pagmamahal ko sayo, natakot ako sa balitang iyon, alam mo ba? Kaya lulubusin ko na ang pagmamahal ko sayo. Binigay ko ang puso ko sayo ng literal dahil natamaan ng sobra 'yon noong na-aksidente kayo. Hiniling ko kay mama park na sa pagtapos na ng reception basahin 'to para di ma-spoil yung mood. Oo, yung puso ko na ngayon ang nagpu-pump sa loob ng katawan mo kaya huwag kana masyado kumain ng makolesterol na bagay._

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Alagaan mo yan, crafted only for you yang hearteu ko. (Mama park, cue finger heart pls!) Gamitin mo yang puso ko ng tama at mahalin mo habang buhay si Yeol at ang magiging anak niyo._

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Huwag kana humagulgol jan, pangit na ng itsura mo. Oy yeol! Yakapin mo nga! Patahanin mo na, mamaya may mangyari sa puso niyan. Pangako mo sa pangalan ko na you'll do everything to live in this lifetime as a happily married man to the man of your life._

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Ang pinaka-hiling ko? Maging masaya kayo sa buhay niyo at huwag na huwag niyong kakalimutan na minsan, sa buhay na'to, may isang **Nathaniel Sehun Oh** ang naging kaibigan niyo. Ang nagmahal sa inyo ng walang hinihintay na kapalit. _

____

__

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Alam kong nasaktan kayo kasi ipinagpalit ko yung buhay ko para lang mabuhay kayo. But rest assured, wala akong pinagsisisihan. Isipin niyo nalang, investment niyo 'to sa business ko habang buhay. Kaya smile na kayo, pipol. Lalo na sa mga co-peas ko jan._

____

__

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_Kaya naman ipinapangalan ko na sa inyo ang Dodong's Daily Serve bilang regalo as a best man. Pasensya na kayo, di nakapunta ang nagiisang Sehun Oh sa kasal niyo ha? Pero asa inyo naman puso at baga ko, kaya pwede na yong proxy ko. Hehe._

____

____

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_Lagi niyong tatandaan, na may naghihintay sa inyong batok sa kung nasaan man ako ngayon pagtapos ng surgery kapag di niyo tinupad yang hiling ko._

____

_____ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____

____

_____ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_P.S. Sakin galing yang singsing na suot niyong dalawa! Regalo ko bilang bespren of the year, kaya ingatan niyo ng mabuti ang pagmamahalan niyo. ♥️_

____

______ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

____

______ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

_Hanggang sa huli,  
**Ako 'to, si natoy, mahal na mahal kayo.**_

____

______ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

****

____

______ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> OMG BUTCHERED ANG FIC NA ITO HUHU SORRY. PERS TAYM KO MAGSULAT AT LITERAL NA MAKALAT YAN KAYA IPAGPAUMANHIN. Lalo na yung mga terms chuchu jan, mabilisang silip lang kay pareng google yan kaya pasensya na kung may mali.  
> (And im beri sori kazi im still confused sa paggamit ng 'ng' sa 'nang' so sure ako madaming error 'to.)


End file.
